The present invention relates to optical bar code scanners, and more specifically to a bar code scanner with a sealed housing.
Bar code scanners are well known for their usefulness in retail checkout and inventory control. Bar code scanners generally employ a single laser source, the light from which is collimated and focused to produce a scanning beam. They may additionally employ a mirrored spinner to direct the beam against a plurality of stationary mirrors, and a detector to collect the beam after it is reflected by a bar code label. The pattern produced by such a scanner is characterized by lines oriented at various angles to one another.
Bar code scanners are prone to damage from fluid spills and dust intrusion, which can damage electronic components and obscure mirrors. Scanners with integrated scales are especially at risk.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a bar code scanner with a sealed housing which minimizes fluid and dust intrusion, regardless of whether the scanner is equipped with a scale.